


FILE 999: Idolatry

by Xrross



Series: The Wishful Files [5]
Category: Id:Invaded (Anime)
Genre: (mostly), Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Non-Explicit Sex, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xrross/pseuds/Xrross
Summary: Once again, Hondomachi finds herself exploring the depths of another id well. Always eager, will her innate curiosity and fearlessness save her and the case once again, or is this basion of depravity too much for even her to take?Content warning: Non-explicit sex, mild body horror.
Series: The Wishful Files [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878448
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	FILE 999: Idolatry

"Oh man, you don't even know the half of it! She's sooooooo good!" Wakashikia gushed, punctuating his motions with wild hand gestures that threatened to spill the tea he was holding all over himself. "When I first saw her, I thought she'd be all shy and awkward, but she's so sassy! And salty too, ahaha! God she's perfect!"

"Uh-huh," Shiratake said, nodding absentmindedly as he punched his order into the coffee machine, watching with a lethargic expression as a foam cup fell out and bounced around slightly, waiting as the machine groaned and shuddered before what seemed to be black tar began pouring into it. For all the bleeding-edge technology used at the Kura, their coffee machines were borderline archaic, something Shiratake actually found comfortable.

"Oh, and her voice, **her voice**. MMMMMMM, she's so cute!"

"Yeah."

"The outfit she wears too! Adorable! But when she takes off the jacket, phew! Someone call the fire department!"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Damn, I can't get paid soon enough! I haven't been able to donate for days!"

"Yeah that's-" Shiratake froze, his hand gripping the cup when he actually processed what he was hearing. "Wait. You're... not talking about a girlfriend?" Wakashikia looked at him with a dumbfounded expression, his cheeks almost as red as his hand, which was now covered in tea, burning as he crushed the cup.

"W-W-What?! Don't be stupid, she'd never be my girlfriend! Ha! Hahahaha!" he laughed unnaturally, barely paying any mind to his scalding hand until he suddenly stopped, letting out a gasp. "Do you think... if I donated enough, she'd meet me?! Man, that would be sweet!"

"Oh, is he talking about Nicoleta again?"

"Nicoleta?" Shiratake asked, his expression growing more and more concerned as he turned towards Habutae, who was walking towards them as he took off his hood, his coat still dripping. Rolling his eyes with a familiar smile, he approached the coffee machine, selecting his order without even looking.

"Yeah, it's this VTuber he's obsessed with. Watches her almost every day."

"Don't make me sound like a creep, man!"

"A... V... Tuber...?" Shiratake looked between the two other men, completely lost as Habutae laughed at him.

"Don't think too hard, she's basically a streamer." This explanation finally seemed to clear up Shiratake's confusion, his face changing from confused and worried to bored and apathetic once again. 

"Oh. One of _those_."

"Don't say it like that!" Wakashikia came to Amelia's defence immediately, pointing his tea-soaked finger at Shiratake accusingly. "Vtubers sounds weird on paper I get that, but they're so detected to their fans and their work, you can't... can't..." he trailed off, noticing for the first time his bright red hand, the pain only now just kicking in. Shiratake and Habutae exchanged a look, before slowly covering their ears.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

* * *

"Alright people, l wanna see some focus today," Momoki announced, standing in front of the display ring as usual, Togo next to him. "We've got ourselves an absolute massacre on our hands; thirteen people dead, and we have no idea if and when this is going to be repeated. Hopefully this is a smooth run, but if not, then prepare yourselves for a long day." Everyone on the upper ring nodded, going through the standard pre-dive set-up, barring Wakashikia, who was still sniffling slightly as he rubbed his bandaged hand.

"We're ready on our side, Sir," Togo said. "Starting log now."

"Excellent. Hondomachi, you ready?"

_"Ready for anything, Director!"_

Momoki's lips twitched into a smile briefly, before he forced himself back into 'work mode'. "Alright then. Injecting Miyo Hijiriido!"

* * *

The Girl awoke to the sound of thumping techno music, the bass through the floor rattling her brain. "Ugh... what the...?" Groaning, she rolled over and sat up, the throbbing music quickly shaking her out of any lingering tiredness. Her eyes opening wide, she took in her surroundings for the first time, finding herself in an empty car park, devoid of anything barring multiple scattered plastic bags, all filled with various objects, it seemed. There was only one wall, a single, lone lift built into it, the other three nonexistent, unless you counted the small barrier stopping people from walking off, boasting an impressive nighttime cityscape. Shaking her head, The Girl got to her feet, still feeling the bass throbbing through the floor, hitting her feet and travelling up her legs.

"Hello? Anyone here?" she called out, getting no response in return. Breaking into a slight job, she went over to the barrier (which she somewhat bitterly noticed was still tall enough to reach her chest) and placed her hands on the top, leaning over and looking out. As it turned out, the city was much further away than she had initially thought, clearly many, many miles away, separated by an endless, dark stretch of forest. A quick look to the left and the right showed that it extended all the way to the horizon in both directions, and she was willing to bet that the other sides look much of the same. A look down revealed that she was at least thirty stories high, the trees pressed right up against the building. 

_Well, this is great. Awake alone on the floor of a car park at night with... wait... yeah... shit... no memories._

"Ugh, this looks bad..." Sighing, The Girl stepped away from the barrier and, after looking around a little bit, picked out the nearest plastic bag and walked over. It was full of something, or multiple things, tied rather messily. Looking around one last time, The Girl finally squatted and pulled the bag closer to her, undoing the loose knot and peering in. Inside the bag, she found what must have been hundreds of small, colourful balls, probably some kind of sweet. Reaching in and grabbing one, a yellow one, The Girl rolled it between her fingers, before shrugging and letting it hit the floor. Returning to the bag, she rummaged around a little more inside, until she suddenly felt something out of place. What felt like a small, foil packet buried deep in the pile. Rooting around confirmed that there were several more inside as well. Her curiosity getting the better of her, she grabbed one and pulled it out, finding herself holding a small square, foil, silver package with the words ' **Sagami Rubber** ' printed on it. Rubbing it, she could feel some of thin, oddly slimy circle. Instinctively, her hand moved closer to her eye to get a better look, but about halfway through the motion the dots in her head suddenly connected. Her analytical expression morphing into a horrified look of embarrassment, she dropped the package with a small gasp and stood up again, shaking her hand as she'd just burnt it.

"UMM! I.. uh... okay... okay... okay..." Her face bright red as she rubbed her fingers together, the feeling still fresh in her mind, The Girl cleared her throat and hurriedly walked over to a different bag on the other side of the car park, every once in awhile glancing back at the packet.

* * *

"Now that's an uncomfortably familiar brand," Wakashika said, making a face at the condom Hijiriido had dropped. "The state of the victims' bodies highly suggests that the bodies were used for, ehh, sexual 'purposes', and this pretty much confirms it. Unfortunately, it seems that our... 'Hedonist'... didn't actually leave anything on the body that contains DNA. Must have done it wearing a surgeons uniform."

"The 'Hedonist', is that that we're going with?" Shiratake asked, eyebrows raised.

"What, it works! Unless you think 'the Pervert' is a better fit, cause that was the only other one I came up with."

"In any case..." Togo interpreted. "Sagami is the same brand of condom that was found on the corpses. The drugs that were also in the same bag match a type of Rohypnol, at least going by just appearance. I'm also getting a kind of gumball, but given the condoms, I think it's reasonable to assume they're drugs." Momoki crossed his arms, tapping his fingers against his arm slightly.

"Hmm. Shiratake, any work figuring out where she is?"

"Not much. The layout of the car park isn't specific enough to be any specific one. The city that Hijiriido saw was Tokyo though, and judging by the distance, placement and angle of the buildings, she's somewhere north of it, about... thirty miles. I can tell you though, that forest isn't anywhere where she should be. That forest she's in though? It's Aokigahara, which is in the south. I'm running a check on where the view is taken from, probably somewhere in south Saitama."

"Good, let us know as soon as you find out," Momoki encouraged. "It's not impossible that the view is from a house or workplace window that the killer is familiar with," he added, before looking up at the ceiling. "Chief, could you contact the force in Saitama?"

_"Already on it. We'll have them on standby with our field analysts ready for any new developments."_

"Thank you, Kokufu."

"Interesting that the view is from Saitama, yet all the bodies were found in Tokyo..." Wakashikia commented, rubbing his chin. "Maybe the scene of the crime wasn't of much importance to them. I doubt it would be to anyone," he said, glancing at an image of a dilapidated, abandoned warehouse with multiple human outlines drawn in chalk on the floor. "And what's the significance of Aokigahara? Did the killer make all these people take their own lives somehow? Do they want to kill themselves? Is this whole thing an elaborate murder-suicide plot?"

"The only DNA found on the bodies and knives was that of the victims, which might imply that they did all kill themselves," Momoki mused, both to Wakashika and himself. "But there was only one person's cognition particles found. And I find it hard to believe that just one of them could have killed the other twelve by themselves."

Habutae remained silent. With nothing yet to analyse from the id well, he had focused on the thirteen victims; nine men, four women, all fairly young, the youngest being sixteen and the oldest...

_She'd be thirty today..._

Habutae's eyes dropped slightly, biting the inside of his cheek as he realised the grim fact, before breathing heavily out his nostrils and continuing with his work.

* * *

"Ugh, just what kind of debauchery is this place being used for!?" The Girl asked herself as she kicked away a bag, causing the condoms and colourful balls to spill out onto the floor. "At least they haven't been used..." Her face still red, she finally turned her attention towards the lift. Sighing, she walked over, making sure to keep a substantial distance from any other bags. Reaching the sleek chrome doors, she pressed the button next to it and waited as a faint whirring sound became audible, much to her relief, as it helped distract her from the thumping music, which by this point was starting to become extremely monotonous.

_At this high, I should definitely be getting some wind. What's up with this place?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the doors opening, and she stepped into a fairly clean lift with a rail around the three walls and a column of buttons next to the door, giving her the option of remaining where she was (Floor One), or descending to Floors Six, Six, Six, Six, Six and Six.

"... what variety." Crossing her arms, The Girl eventually leaned over and pressed the sixth six, the lowest one. The doors shutting in her face, she bounced on the balls of her feet slightly as the lift quickly began descending, the music, as she predicted, becoming louder and louder with each passing second. Scrunching up her face, she covered her ears, but to her annoyance, the noise continued to grow; her hands didn't seem to make any difference. Gritting her teeth and practically squashed her head between her hands, The Girl watched the individual sixes light up as she passed each floor, the volume growing louder and louder and louder until the lift finally came to a stop. Barely able to hear her own thoughts, the girl took a step forward as the doors opened, only to immediately stumble back and hit the back of the lift, her mouth open in an inaudible scream.

Hundreds, maybe even thousands of faceless, naked people. The Girl watched in horror as this kaleidoscope of flesh squished, stretched and morphed as the countless men and women, all of their faces as smooth as the surface of an egg, engaged in a disturbing mix of murder and intercourse. Blood-soaked knives flashed in the strobe lights as featureless heads rolled, their bodies still engaging in a twisted version of intimacy. Despite the innumerable amount of individual people, it was like watching a single, massive creature cannibalise itself. After a few moments, the crowd inevitable spilt into the open lift, like a liquid trying to fill any and all space it could. Her heart in her throat, The Girl, her face pale as a corpse, suddenly dashed forward with a silent shout, caught up in a sort of hysteria as her instincts screamed at her to do whatever it took to survive. Her fists connected with the first body, successfully pushing it out the way, but after that she was almost immediately shoved to the floor, coughing up blood as several knives were plunged into her back. Hitting the ground hard, she instinctively began to curl into a ball to protect herself from the stamped, before something caught her eye: a flash of green. Raising her head slightly, she caught a glimpse of another body on the ground amidst the pandemonium. It was a thin, scraggly girl with long black hair and, most importantly, a face; a narrow nose, a mouth hanging loosely open, and a pair of sharp, lifeless green eyes. At that moment, time slowed down and everything around The Girl fell out of focus, as the pieces in her head suddenly fell into place.

_That girl... she's Kaeru. And I'm Miyo Hijiriido, the brilliant detective who will solve the mystery of her murder._

Those were the last real thoughts Hijiriido had, as a foot suddenly jammed itself into one of her eyes. Another slammed down on her head hard, crushing it against the floor and knocking her unconscious on impact, her skull caving in as her brain lost its functions.

_Extract her!_

* * *

Opening her eyes, the first thing Hondomachi did was let out an ear-piercing shriek, her hands flying to her face and head, making sure everything as still in place as she hastily gulped at air.

_"Hondomachi, are you alright!? Calm down!"_

Hondomachi didn't respond at first, instead leaning forward and putting her head between her knees, forcing herself to take deeper and slower breaths. After a dozen or so seconds, she wearily raised her head again and collapsed against the back, still shaking as her clothes were soaked with sweat.

_"Hondomachi... are you still with us?"_

Taking a few more deep breaths, Hondomachi looked up at the ceiling with wide eyes, her mouth twitching up and down until it eventually settled into a strained, yet disturbingly excited grin. "Ah... ah ha ha ha... just give me a few minutes... that was... wow... what kind of person dreams that up...?" she said, her gaze drifting downwards as she gripped the armrests harder, trying to stop her shakes.

_"... alright. Take five. We'll deliberate in the meantime."_

"Yeah... you do that... let me know what you find..." she requested weakly, holding her stomach with a pained wince as she tried to keep her breakfast down. "Ugh.... don't eat before a dive... got it..."

* * *

"Alright, people. Did we get anything out of that? Shiratake?" The man in question sighed irritably, his face pale as he flicked through several background shots.

"No... it's the same with the rooftop. The room was basically a black box with club lights and speakers in it. There's nothing that I can see that can be used as an identifier. Sorry."

Momoki crossed his arms again, furrowing his brow.

"Habutae, anything?"

"Sorry, nothing on my end either. Asides from nobody except for Kaeru having a face, the bodies themselves seem to have been randomly generated. Any resemblance to any real people are more than likely coincidence," Habutae reported, a growing portfolio of photos surrounding him.

"Dammit, Togo?"

"I'm sorry, Sir, but I-"

"Wait, guys, wait!" All eyes turned to Wakashikia, who was hunched over his screens, biting his lip as he skimmed through the footage of Hijiriido's run. "I swear I just heard something underneath the music. It's faint, but..." Apparently finding the section he was looking for, he then looped it and leaned in close as the section of the music he wanted played over and over again, the sound being shared with the other four, who also leaned in close to listen. For a few moments, the looping bass was all that could be heard, aside from the hum of the Wellside instruments, before Habutae spoke up.

"Is... is there someone laughing?"

"YES, I knew it!" Wakashikia exclaimed. Her eyes widening slightly as she too picked up the sound, Togo immediately set to work isolating it. 

"Give me a moment, Inspector." After fiddling with the audio levels, she played the noise again to herself, before grimacing and continuing on. After a few more repeats, she gave herself a small nod, and played the finished file over the speakers. What came out was the unmistakable cackle of a young woman, her hysterical laughter almost painful to listen to.

"Habutae, can you trace the voice?" Momoki asked, turning to Habutae, who was already at work.

"I'll certainly try, but... that voice, it already sounds a bit fami-"

"WHAT?!" Once again, Wakashikia drew attention back to himself, this time by screaming at the top of his lungs, his fingers buried into his hair as he hyperventilated. "I... I... it's Nicoleta! But...! I...! FFFFFUUUUUUUUUAAHHHHH?!?" Caught off guard, Momoki blinked in confusion, before quickly snapping back.

"Wakashika, calm down, what's wrong?!" 

"Oh my god, he's right!" Habutae said before Wakashikia could respond, not that he was in any state to. "That voice is a perfect match for Nicoleta Musica. She's a Vtuber who debuted two years ago. Recently hit one million subscribers and managed by Vlive," he added, passing around a shot of a 3D model of a tall, well-endowed anime girl with short, orange and purple hair, neon flashing eyes, purple lipstick, a black and grey striped sweater and spiked, short black skirt.

"Togo, tell Kokufu to contact Vlive and have them hand over Nicoleta's information!" Momoki ordered, turning back to the display in the centre of the room. "In the meantime, we'll send Hijiriido back in and see if she can't uncover something that might be important. We might even be able to figure out her location before the rest of the police can. Hondomachi, is that alright with-?"

_"Yeah, absolutely! Send me in!"_

Momoki stuttered slightly, surprised by her perky tone, before shaking his head and carrying on. "A-Alright! Injecting Hijiriido!"

* * *

_At this high, I should definitely be getting some wind. What's up with this place?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the doors opening, and she stepped into a fairly clean lift with a rail around the three walls and a column of buttons next to the door, giving her the option of remaining where she was (Floor One), or descending to Floors Six, Six, Six, Six, Six and Six.

"... what variety." Crossing her arms, The Girl eventually leaned over and pressed the first six. The doors shutting in her face, she bounced on the balls of her feet slightly as the lift quickly began descending, the music, as she predicted, becoming louder and louder with each passing second. Thankfully, the lift stopped before the music could get any louder. This was made up for however, by the shrieking, demented laughter that rang out the instant the doors opened, making Hijiriido flinch before stepping forward. She found herself in a dark, rather wide room, the true size of it unclear to due the poor lighting, which was coming from massive desk with five monitors on it, each depicting what appeared to be a giant crowd of naked people moving around. In front of the desk at a creaky chair sat a woman with short, spiked black hair and an oversized black shirt, laughing and pointing at the monitors like she was at the world's greatest comedy act. At least, she did until she noticed the light coming from the lift. 

Her laughter devolving into a series of confusing snorts, the girl spun around on her chair to face Hijiriido, revealing her gaunt, pale face and the massive, dark bags under her eyes. "Uhrk...! Wha... who..." Before either woman could question the situation further, Hijiriido was suddenly lifted off the ground by an unseen force. Kicking her legs helplessly, she rapidly accelerated, disappearing in a blur of colour just before she hit the roof, leaving the woman once again by herself, the doors closing slowly and leaving her in the dark once again, sitting there in shock.

* * *

Groaning, Hondomachi blearily opened her eyes, shaking her head to clear the fog.

"Holding up well?"

Leaning forward and resting her elbows on her knees, Hondomachi looked up at the door, finding Momoki standing next to it with his arms crossed, giving her an easy smile which she tried to match with a somewhat quivery one of her own. "As well as I can, I suppose... I'm still not as adjusted to death as the other two, the first one is still rattling me a bit." Momoki nodded understandingly.

"Don't worry about it. You'll get better at recovery overtime. Soon multiple dives in quick succession won't be as stressful."

"Cool..." Hondomachi said, sitting up slightly straighter. "So, did you catch the perp?"

"Yeah. Well, we were able to figure out who she was once you saw her. Yuki Sapporo, the one behind Nicoleta Musica. That's just been confirmed by Vlive, so the field analysts are on their way to provide assistance to the local police in Saitama."

"Oh, that's where she is?" 

"Yeah. Wakashika checked, she's actually live right now. We might actually see her get arrested in real-time."

"Ahaha, wouldn't that be fun?" Hondomachi giggled, looking up at the ceiling. "Poor Wakashikia though, he sounded pretty torn up about it! Must have been a fan." Momoki's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Yeah, he was pretty shaken by the whole thing. Speaking of, what about you?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"The seventh floor. What was in there was horrible, and your death, it can't have been pleasant."

"Oh yeah! That was something!" Hondomachi said, leaning back a bit and putting her hand on her chin. "Sapporo definitely enjoyed watching people suffer, we can say that for sure. At the very least, she found the mix of sex and murder hilarious, though interestingly she didn't seem to have any sexual impulses herself. She just thought the whole thing was a big joke. But in any case, I think the faceless guys were supposed to represent her fans. She doesn't really see them as people... maybe dummies? Dolls? Things to kinda just play around and laugh at without considering the suffering that they're going through. The importance of the number six is interesting though, I might have to ask Fukuda next time I-"

"Hondomachi."

Momoki's stern voice brought Hondomachi back down to Earth, who jumped slightly, before looking back down at him. "Uh, oh! Yes?"

"... I just asked if you were feeling alright."

"Oh? Oh! Uh, yeah, after a quick shower and a change, I should be fine. Thanks for asking!"

"Yeah. I'll keep you updated on Sapporo. Leave when you feel ready," Momoki said, giving her one last smile before turning around and walking out, barely registering her friendly goodbye as his smile instantly dropped. Adjusting his tie in a somewhat anxious manner, Momoki sighed, ran his hand through his hair and made his way back up to the Wellside.

_It does take a certain character to be a brilliant detective. Those characteristics of hers are what makes her so effective. Just like Narihisago and Fukuda. Hopefully she won't follow in their footsteps, and let those characteristics lead her down the wrong place. It would be nice to stop having to employ our prisoners..._

**Author's Note:**

> The initial idea I wrote down was: "Hijiriido desecrates a fucking corpse". I didn't end up going down that route, but honestly what I ended up with was even worse.


End file.
